


Guidance

by Neyah444



Series: 15 Minute Drabbles [5]
Category: A Hope For All, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Guide, Hope, Strength, faith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyah444/pseuds/Neyah444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone has to believe in Merlin to make him continue to believe in himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guidance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [15 Minute Drabbles](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/15MinuteDrabbles) prompt: [Faith](http://jelazakazone.livejournal.com/593383.html?view=5436647#t5436647)
> 
> This drabble is part of the A Hope For All 'verse.

Gaius had to believe in Merlin’s power and wit. He had run out of ideas and his medicinal knowledge was useless, but there was still something he could be good for. The hard work he did for Camelot on a daily basis and the lack of recognition for it were taking their toll on the young sorcerer and the physician had to make sure he didn’t lose heart. 

Destiny, the future of Albion and Arthur were his faith. Gaius had to be his guide, the rock he could lean on when he felt weary. He had to be his strength.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find this story on LJ](http://neyah444.livejournal.com/15168.html)


End file.
